


Even Christmas has Legal Contracts

by vivoegoincrastinum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Stiles is the best at present giving, Surrogacy, beds are warmer, present sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivoegoincrastinum/pseuds/vivoegoincrastinum
Summary: Derek wakes up on Christmas day to breakfast made by Stiles and knowing that he'll get to see most of his pack later that day. Stiles wants them to go ahead and open a present from each other since they have to wait so they do.





	

Derek was dragged out of sleep by the sound of the timer on the stove going off. It was turned off almost instantly but it was still enough to make him blink bleary eyes open to try to gauge the time by the amount of light in the room instead of bothering to roll over and look at the actual alarm clock that was just behind him. It was earlier than he wanted to be up, probably around eight in the morning, and he slowly inched his left hand out from under the comforter to see how cold it was. He quickly pulled it back under and decided it was too cold for him to bother getting out of bed just yet.

He takes a deep breath and lets his senses take over. He can hear a pair of socked feet slowly shuffling across the linoleum floor in the kitchen and the sound of coffee percolating. The smell of fresh bacon and eggs reaches him along with the clink of a pair of mugs being set on the kitchen counter and then something, which he assumes is coffee, being poured into them.

Derek closes his eyes and tries not to smile to himself as he then hears the feet leaving the kitchen and heading straight for the bedroom. He tries to lie as still as possible and breathe shallowly to fake sleep, but as soon as the door opens there's an amused snort and he knows he's been caught. 

“I know you're awake,” Stiles says. “No one gets five more minutes in the Stilinski household.”

Derek rolls over on to his back and opens his eyes just so he can pointedly quirk an eyebrow at Stiles without it looking absolutely ridiculous. “Stilinski household?”

“My name's the one on the lease, bud.” Stiles smirks and walks over to the edge of the bed, propping a knee on it so he can lean over Derek. “I suppose we could put you on there when it's up next month. Mrs. Wilkins would just let us put down Halenski when we sign and call it good.”

He can't stop himself from grimacing at the thought of the portmanteau. Mrs Wilkins is a wonderful landlady and had been very understanding two years ago when Derek's 'only staying for a week until he finds his own place again' had turned into him just giving up after two weeks and accepting Stiles' offer to stay on a permanent basis, but the woman was eerily invested in their relationship working and had been the one to coin Halenski in the first place. To be fair, she was half the reason Derek had actually had the balls to finally ask Stiles out, but that didn't mean he'd wanted her to continue to meddle after the fact. 

He wants to tell Stiles to shut up but he knows better by now so he instead grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down until he can kiss that insufferable smirk right off the younger man's face. They've been together for nearly four years now and he's long since learned how to make Stiles' toes curl with just a simple kiss. It doesn't take much, he just has to cup the back of Stiles' head gently and bite at his bottom lip before going in with something a bit more firm, and it's enjoyable to do.

From the way Stiles settles over him and his heart starts to speed up Derek can tell he's almost succeeded in what he was wanting to do, but then the other man pulls back with a small huff. 

“You are not going to distract me so I let you stay in bed!”

Derek can't help giving a small huff himself, “But it's cold and my socks are all the way across the room in the dresser.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles groans as he leans forward again and gives him a quick kiss before sliding off the bed. “Just learn to sleep with them on you freak.”

He still walks over to the dresser and digs out a pair of socks for him. They don't match of course, because Stiles couldn't do anything just for the sake of being completely nice instead of getting some kind of personal enjoyment out of it, but he doesn't mind it. Even mismatching they're still from the set of socks Isaac had given him last Christmas which were hand sewn and had truly atrocious little festive wolves on one pair and mustached mistletoe on the other. 

Derek finally sits up and tosses the covers off of himself before reaching out and grabbing the socks Stiles offers him. He puts the festive wolves on his left foot and the mustached mistletoe on his right, wiggles his toes in the fuzzy warmth, and then accepts the mug of coffee that is shoved into his field of view afterwards.

“Usually I'm all for the morning hanky panky, babe, but it's time for our gifts.” Stiles pulls on Derek's arm until he relents and actually stands up, then immediately turns and leaves their bedroom. 

“I thought we were supposed to wait until the others got here for that,” Derek replies, following easily behind Stiles to the kitchen.

“Lydia's flight in was canceled and Scott and Allison won't be by until later.” Stiles explains, “They won't mind us each opening a present while we wait.”

“You just want to show off,” Derek accuses. 

Stiles hums something instead of replying and takes two plates full of food off the kitchen counter and sets them down on the table. There's two presents there as well, one Derek recognizes as one of his for Stiles and then the other obviously meant for him. 

If there's one thing that Stiles has never doubted about himself it's his ability to give gifts. It didn't matter what reason the gift was being given, Stiles' would be the best and the one the recipient would love the most without a doubt. He had an uncanny ability of either finding something they would love even with only one day of searching or just did well because he spent way too much time and effort paying attention to his loved ones to make sure they were happy. Scott had actually banned Stiles from giving Melissa anything on her birthday when they were still in high school since he had been tired of being outshone by her 'second son' constantly. 

“Do I want to eat before or after I open this?” Derek asks, because he's not a fan of cold food, but he's not huge on patience either.

Stiles smirks at him, because of course he knows what Derek's thinking, and just pushes Derek's present a little closer to him. It's wrapped up in bright red wrapping paper adorned with sledding penguins and sparkly snow and the box is about the size and thickness of a stack of printing paper. He doesn't bother to shake it because he knows by now that Stiles would have padded the inside of the box if something was going to slide around in it.

He rips off the wrapping paper and slices the tape holding the box closed apart with his claws, sliding the lid off to see an actual stack of papers inside of it, though it's only about six pages thick. He picks it up and folds back the first page, which just has 'to sourwolf' with a heart written on it, and then has to read the words on the second page twice. Then he has to blink a couple of times just to make sure he's reading it right, before quickly flipping through the other four pages to make sure he's understanding everything. 

It's a contract for surrogacy. It states that one Lydia Martin has agreed to be artificially inseminated by either Derek Hale or Stiles Stilinski, and that upon impregnation it is understood that all obstetrician costs and hospital bills will be payed by them as well as money for pregnancy clothes and any prenatal medicine that she is required to take. Once the child is born Lydia agrees to give up all rights to the baby unless something should happen to both Derek and Stiles so that they are no longer able to care for it. On the last page is room for three signatures; Lydia's already signed in her spot and Stiles' signature is right beside hers. The last spot is empty, waiting for his signature.

Derek has to take a moment to gather himself. He and Stiles had mentioned children before but it had always been in a maybe someday kind of way. He'd never known how they really could have gone about it, of course, because they were unmarried and gay and not planning to change any of that which meant applying for adoption would probably take a couple years all on it's own, but he adored Scott and Allison's daughter and even loved playing with Erica and Boyd's trio of terror. And knowing he could pass the Hale name down to someone... well, it meant a lot.

He's not surprised Stiles has gone behind his back to ask Lydia to do this, now that he thinks about it. The pack's four kids had been over an awful lot more than usual in the past couple of months and the talk about them moving out of their apartment to a nice one story with a good sized backyard had increased.

Derek looks across the table at Stiles and feels so much love for the younger man at that moment that he thinks his heart could burst. Even now, so long after the fire that had taken almost his entire family away, he still had a hard time of imagining a brighter future for himself. It was always Stiles who moved them into their next big step, who knew what Derek wanted but also understood that there were some things he could just never think of trying to get on his own.

He gets up from the table and almost rushes around to Stiles, who is already beaming at him in anticipation, but then he reaches down and grabs his own present for Stiles. He'd snitched the jewelry box from Erica and after he had made sure it was empty he'd simply put what he'd wanted to inside of it and then slapped a 'to Stiles' Christmas tag on it. 

“I think our presents compliment each other's this year,” Derek says as he tosses it to him.

“Oh?” Stiles asks, shaking the box and hearing it jingle. His brow furrows as he examines it in confusion, and then he looks downright mystified as he opens the jewelry box to find a set of keys. “What are these for?”

Derek had to relish the fact he was actually surprising Stiles for a moment, “Remember the house the Stewarts moved out of about a month back? It's ours.”

Stiles was up and out of his seat so fast that Derek almost didn't manage to catch him when the younger man flung himself at him, laughing and wrapping him up in his arms. Derek couldn't stop himself from kissing Stiles' face all over while his boyfriend laughed.

They never manage to eat breakfast.


End file.
